O primeiro beijo
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Slash  MxM relationship , Romance, Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas - O primeiro beijo é impossível de se esquecer.   - Presente de Aniversário para o Thife


**O primeiro beijo**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria: **Slash (MxM relationship), Romance, Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas – Harry Potter – Spoillers do livro 'Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'.

**Advertências:** Creio que nenhuma.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** O primeiro beijo é impossível de se esquecer.

**Disclamer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Fic sem fins lucrativos feita de fã para fã.

**Beta-reader: **O escorpiano mais coiso fofo que existe, Fabinho. :hugluv:

**oOoOoOo**

**Hogwarts  
><strong>_**Final de mais um ano letivo  
><strong>_  
>Com aquele ano, já se contavam quatro que estava estudando em tão renomada instituição escolar. Pensar no passado não deveria ser algo que um jovem como Seamus, por vezes atrapalhado com feitiços, tinha de melhor a fazer.<p>

Na realidade, todos estavam em choque. Cedric Diggory havia misteriosamente aparecido morto ao final da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Muito pouco se podia compreender. E que fosse bem lembrado, era a palavra de Potter, o que para muitos não era de confiança, visto que o próprio Ministério não apoiava a versão contada pelo garoto que sobreviveu.

Sozinho na torre de Gryffindor, o jovem balançou a cabeça. Volveu os olhos por toda a extensão do quarto e parou fixando o olhar na cama de seu melhor amigo, Dean Thomas. Conteve um suspiro. Nunca imaginara que seria fisgado por tal sentimento. Nem em seus sonhos mais malucos conseguiu imaginar tal situação, mas dizem que não mandamos no coração...

Caminhando até a cama do amigo, sentou-se e tocou gentilmente o travesseiro, imaginando acariciar os cabelos escuros do outro. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. Não sabia se um dia poderia revelar o que lhe ia em sua alma. Em seu peito, o coração falhava uma batida toda vez que imaginava que seu maior sonho poderia não se realizar.

Mas quando aquilo havia se tornado um sonho? Quando o melhor amigo passara de apenas um amigo para dono de seu coração? Ele não sabia dizer, ou quem sabe até soubesse, mas para quê ficar lembrando e remoendo o passado? Se isso era ser masoquista, ou mesmo sofredor, Seamus se declararia culpado!

Coçando a cabeça, suspirou. Apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e tentou não pensar em mais nada, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Seus pensamentos vagaram exatamente para o momento em que se pegara observando o amigo. Dois anos atrás? Um ano e meio? Ah, que importava? O fato é que o sentimento foi de amor à primeira vista, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade. Sim, não era verdade, pois já se conheciam. Eram melhores amigos, e por que cargas d'água a flecha certeira do Cupido lhe acertara?

Como já dizia sua mãe, no coração não se manda. Bufando, tornou a se levantar. De nada adiantaria ficar pensando no passado, ou em outras coisas. Já sofria por não saber-se correspondido e agora temia que muitas coisas mudassem e o pouco que tinha lhe fosse roubado.

Pensou em Dean. Àquela hora ele estaria no salão principal, ou quem sabe em algum outro lugar. Todos estavam, apesar de tudo e dos fatos nefastos daquele final de ano letivo, despedindo-se. Esperando por um começo de ano melhor.

Dando um chute em uma pedrinha imaginária, fez o caminho de volta para sua própria cama. Voltou os olhos na direção da janela e desejou ardentemente que o amado amigo se materializasse ali. Apenas um pensamento bobo. Parando ao lado do espaço entre a cômoda, a janela e sua cama, fechou os olhos e apoiou uma das mãos na parede de pedra.

Em um sobressalto, abriu os olhos assustado. Alguém ou alguma coisa havia tocado em seu ombro. Voltou-se devagar para ver o que poderia ser. Sentiu como se o chão lhe faltasse abaixo dos pés. Como se borboletas voassem em seu estômago. Com o coração aos pulos e as bochechas muito rosadas, sorriu um tanto sem graça ao avistar o amigo e dono de seus pensamentos.

– Assustei você, Seamus? – A voz modulada, baixa. Nos olhos a preocupação. Nunca vira o melhor amigo daquele jeito.

– Estava distraído, Dean – respondeu. Seamus tentava não demonstrar surpresa, mas já era tarde. Sabia que o amigo o conhecia muito bem, ou talvez não o conhecesse. – Pensei que você estaria se despedindo do resto do pessoal...

– E estava, mas senti a sua falta – comentou. Um leve sorriso formando-se nos lábios carnudos do jovem. – Daqui a pouco estaremos de partida e pensei que você iria ficar para trás.

– Não, de jeito nenhum! – Abrindo mais o sorriso, distanciou-se do amigo. Seamus buscava pôr uma distância razoável entre eles. Temia que Dean ouvisse seu coração batendo descompassado no peito.

– Então, o que fazia aqui sozinho? Estranhei que você ainda não tivesse decido. – Arqueando a sobrancelha o moreno diminuiu um pouco a distância entre eles.

– Não estava com vontade de me despedir. – O irlandês falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. – Não queria ter de me despedir, é isso.

– Mas todos nós estaremos juntos no próximo ano letivo! – Dean sustentou-lhe o olhar. Estranhou que o mesmo, sempre tão confiante, por vezes encrenqueiro e falante, parecia temer algo ou alguma coisa.

– Sim, talvez para alguns. Você viu as matérias no Profeta Diário, sabe como minha mãe é.

– Acha que ela talvez não o deix...

– Nem pense nisso. – Seamus falara tão rápido que nem percebera que o amigo estava mais próximo.

– O que está acontecendo, Seamus? – Dean parecia preocupado. Fincando os olhos nos do outro, não soube dizer o que viu nas brilhantes íris claras. Estendendo a mão, tocou a fronte do amigo. Nada! Não estava quente. Deslizou lentamente os dedos até as maçãs róseas e se surpreendeu com a quentura do local. Quanto tempo desejara aquilo? Não saberia dizer, mas estava adorando sentir a maciez da pele do outro. O irlandês era um dos poucos que, apesar da idade, ainda tinha a cútis próxima a de uma criança. Lisinha e livre do chato começo da puberdade. Não que o outro não estivesse nela, mas parecia que a ação do tempo era mais maleável com ele.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou ao segurar a mão do amigo e tentar livrar-se do carinho que lhe fazia ficar mais envergonhado.

– Checando se está doente... com febre, talvez? – Sorriu de lado. Sabia que ali tinha mais coisa, mas como descobrir, se parecia que seu amado irlandês não queria se abrir? Ele tinha a impressão de que o amado estava querendo encobrir, mascarar alguma coisa. Ora, será que ele nunca havia percebido nada? Talvez não...

– Não que eu saiba – Seamus respondeu. Dando um passo para trás, viu-se encurralado entre a cama de dossel, a cômoda e o próprio Dean que à sua frente impedia sua passagem.

– Mas você está quente! – comentou o britânico. Sem resposta, estreitou um tanto os olhos e parou bem a frente do outro, os corpos muito próximos. Estendendo novamente o braço, tocou o rosto do mais baixo, espalmando a mão em uma carícia lenta. Percebeu o espanto e a confusão que o ato gerara. – O que foi?

– Não é certo... – Engoliu a seco. – É sonho, não é? – deixou escapar Seamus. Em sua mente fervilhante, ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo. O que Dean queria? Brincar consigo, ou...?

– Como não é certo? – perguntou Dean. Nos lábios um sorriso sacana. Os olhos brilhantes, parecendo labaredas incandescentes. – Não é certo eu estar assim tão próximo? Ou mesmo acarinhando seu rosto? – Baixando um pouco a cabeça, aproximou seu rosto do dele. Os lábios ficando a poucos centímetros. O hálito quente provocando o irlandês.

– Não, você não está entendendo... – Seamus engoliu a seco. Que sangria deslavada era aquela? Dean nunca demonstrara interesse naquele tipo de situação. Muito pelo contrário, achava até que o mesmo um dia teria algo com uma das meninas que ele vivia azarando. Bem, mas ele próprio fazia o mesmo e estava caído de amores por seu melhor amigo!

– Sim, eu estou entendendo tudo – rebateu o grifinório mais alto. – Quando é que vai confessar que não queria se despedir de todos porque não queria fazer o mesmo comigo? – perguntou a queima-roupa. A cada palavra proferida seus lábios carnudos roçavam, em uma doce provocação, nos do mais baixo.

Ao ver Seamus sem reação, Dean aproveitou-se da situação e colou seu corpo no outro ao mesmo tempo em que capturava seus lábios, iniciando um beijo afoito e um tanto inexperiente. A verdade é que nunca havia beijado ninguém e acreditava que o outro também não. Sentiu as mãos do irlandês espalmarem em seu peito e a pressão feita para que eles se separassem. Livrou-lhe os lábios.

– O que pensa estar fazendo? – perguntou Seamus, que ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

– Simplesmente estou realizando um desejo seu, ou devo dizer nosso? – perguntou. Antes, porém, que o esquentado irlandês começasse com uma ladainha sem medidas, continuou: – Não precisa me olhar assim! – pediu ao vê-lo de olhos estreitos. – Você por vezes tem o hábito de falar dormindo.

– Céus! Eu pensei que havia sido curado e... – Calou-se ao receber novo beijo. Desta vez não teve reação. – Dean, espera! – pediu, o rosto mais corado. A pele muito branca das maçãs do rosto tingidas em vermelho escarlate. – O que foi que eu disse?

– Que gostaria de saber meus sentimentos por ti! – respondeu sem titubear. – Acho que já lhe respondi, não? – perguntou Dean. Nos lábios um sorriso matreiro, por deveras sexy.

– Mas eu nem...

– Nem sonhava que poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos? Pois é, nem eu! – Sorriu. – Não é o melhor momento para tratarmos disso, Seamus. Podemos conversar sobre o que sentimos e tudo o que quiser depois. Independente do que está acontecendo a nossa volta, tenho certeza que não nos separaremos – murmurou antes de tomar novamente os lábios do outro em um novo beijo.

Com o coração a mil, Seamus deixou-se levar. Do que adiantaria lutar contra seus anseios e os de seu amado? O destino não é algo que possa ser desvendado, mas sim vivido a cada momento. O melhor era deixar para lá as preocupações e aproveitar o seu primeiro beijo, o seu primeiro momento com seu adorado Dean Thomas. Algo que seria impossível de se esquecer!

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*Uma noite calma no trabalho, longe dos olhos curiosos de certo escorpiano. O silêncio só era quebrado pelos carros esparsos que passavam na rua debaixo. Terminando de digitar um novo surto, a loira aquariana (aniversariante do dia 07/02) levou um belo susto._

_Abrindo a gaveta o responsável pelo desconforto berrava a plenos pulmões (se é que os tem?) a música Caramelldansen. No visor do bendito celular a inscrição casa e seu respectivo número.*_

Ai-ai-ai-ai-aiii! Moshi-moshi! Quer dizer, alô!

**Kardia:** O que? Tá vendo muito anime para atender desse jeito? _*a voz baixa e carregada de raiva*_

Pelos céus, escorpiano de uma figa! Nem em meu serviço você me deixa em paz? *fez uma pausa ao escutar a risada irônica do outro lado* Será que não sabe que estou trabalhando?

**Kardia:** Uhum... sei... sei que está trabalhando! _*fez-se um silêncio sepulcral*_

Kardia, por tudo que ama mais nesse mundo, me deixa em paz pelo menos aqui.

**Kardia:**De jeito nenhum. Escuta aqui, loirinha... Eu fui até ai em seu trabalho para lhe dar os parabéns. Cheguei todo belo e faceiro, como você me conhece.

Uhum... sei... Belo e faceiro...? Aham... Pera lá! Como veio aqui? Kardia, seu maluco o que foi que você fez?

**Kardia: **Eu não fiz absolutamente nada! Apenas fui até ai e como você não estava em sua mesa, vi seu note sobre a mesma e... que história é essa de começar a escrever Harry Potter? Quem diabos são esses dois ai? Seamus não sei o que é Dean sei lá entende?

Ai eu mereço... nem mesmo aqui?

**Kardia:** Que eu saiba você vai pra trabalhar!

Ai céus! Eu colei chicletes na cruz! _*bufando e fazendo os cabelos levantarem*_ Kardia, não lhe devo satisfação do que faço em meu horário vago. Ainda mais quando tudo está feito e pronto e meu serviço.

**Kardia: **Hmm... certo, que seja! Mas ainda assim tem de me explicar quem são esses dois. Fic minha com meu amado, necas, né?

Céus... chega! Estou em meu serviço e dá licença. Nem mais escrevendo estou. Tá na hora de você aprender que quem manda sou eu e não você, seu bichinho de rabo torto. E hoje como disse, é meu aniversário e se continuar me aporrinhando vou fazer uma fic para o Camus e não para você! _*estalo* _É, é isso ai! Vou escrever uma Camus e Milo. Na verdade terminar uma e começar um oneshot! Tchau! _*cortando a chamada e desligando o aparelho*_

Que bichinho ciumento! _*se recompondo e percebendo que não está mais sozinha*_ Eeer... Bem... Olá para todos! Desculpem se viram o pega ai em cima, mas sabe como é... Kardia é meu karma... _*se abanando e começando a tossir*_ Gomen! Desculpem! Obrigado a todos por lerem esse meu surto, peço desculpas se não ficou ao agrado de alguém, mas é que faz muito tempo que não me aventuro pelo mundo de HP. Sejam um tiquinho tolerantes comigo! *_puppy eyes*_

**Thife,**

Meu doce! Aquariano misterioso como eu, saiba que eu fiquei maquinando o que lhe dar desde sábado. Sim, eu não esqueci que seu aniversário foi dia 5. Como esquecer né? Bem, então veja só o que você me fez surtar! Eu nunca em minha vida escrevi uma fic Seamus e Dean, por isso peço desculpas se ficou algo surreal ou mesmo piegas demais. Tentei ser o mais coerente e fazer o possível para lhe agradar. Espero que goste, pois foi com muito amor e carinho que eu me dediquei ao plot que, verdade seja dita, surgiu do nada!

Queria poder escrever mais, mas ainda hoje eu quero trabalhar em outros presente. Na realidade, são 3. Um deles está quase pronto, mas não sei se eles serão postados nas datas corretas... bem mais isso não vem ao caso. To viajando! Sorry again!

Querido, desejo a ti muita paz, saúde, e muito, mas muito amor! Afinal sem amor não somos nada! Bem já dizia a música celebre do Legião: _"É só o amor, é só o amor que conhece o que é verdade"_... Então... Espero que esse ano seja maravilhoso para ti, cheio de surpresas maravilhosas e... amor que não pode faltar!

Um beijo carregado de carinho sua amiga

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
